The Call
by Blu00F
Summary: George is a boy who has no friends in real life. He always lock himself in his room and play games. One day, George and other players got transported to Minecraft. Watch as he try to survive with his comrades while he discovers the truth of why they're transported to Minecraft. Rated T for gore, language, and contents.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

In real life, I'm just a 15 year old kid who doesn't have any friends. I never come to school, I always lock myself in my room and play Minecraft. But not 'that' Minecraft. I mean this Minecraft server with over one thousand player in it. Where you can build factions and have ranks and everything. There's also mods that allows more weapons and more monsters in the game. It can't even called Minecraft anymore. First I was just a lonely adventurer under the name of Geo, until I met this DestroyerX guy. Weird name if you ask me, but since then we always play and travel together.

One day, when we were traveling on the south mountains, we met a giant lizard monster. Me and DestroyerX almost got killed, but then we were saved by a small faction, when we thanked them they told us to get lost and to not stole their XPs. Destroyer then later asked me, "Geo, what do you think we need the most to survive in this game?". I simply replied to him and said Power. But he replied to my reply with, "Yes that is important too. But what we need most is a faction.". That thought never crossed my mind before, and so Destroyer and I built a faction with our money. We called it: "Red Obsidian", Destroyer said that Red means blood, that we're going to slay many of our foes. And Obsidian means that we're tough.

Our Faction is growing slowly, with more and more people joined everyday. Later, other factions started calling us the Radiant or the Residian. Our faction isn't really popular enough to get that name, but it seems that people just too lazy to use our full faction's name. Destroyer said that there's no 'leader' in this faction, that everyone has equal rights. But there's still ranks.

Destroyer made me one of the highest person with power in the faction. With over 70 people in our faction I have the power to command all of them. My subordinates started calling me by the name, General Geo. And before we know it there's 72 people in our faction. We're one of the large faction now.

And then one morning. All of the players woke up inside the server. With our equipments on, but our in-game skins replaced by ourselves. Some players commit suicide, but the rest are still trying to survive just like in the game. Luckily none of my faction's members panicked, all of us meet up in our underground base, because we don't really like being the center of attention we built our base underground. We all never expected each of us to look like this. Even I'm surprised that Destroyer is actually a kid like me, but 1 year older. We all decided to survive. And later on, that day is known as "The Call", where all the players are called into the game.

The world is still made of cube's, but the materials not. And if we tried to break the ground, it wouldn't work like before. Now it's more like the real world. It turns out that my faction's members are mostly male, with 68 total, while the last 4 are females. My subordinates first refused to be led by me because I'm younger than most of them, but later they agreed to follow me.

We all lived peacefully, until one day, the only faction that is allied to us 'The Butcher' that is led by a guy named Fast. Their faction is filled with 30 players, and all of them are axe users.

Their leader, and some of his men came to our base and said. "Please hand us some of your food. We don't have enough for all of us."

We can understand how food is rare here, since there's no 'spawn' system like the actual Minecraft. The animals breed like how they would normally in the real world.

Of course I, as the commanding officer, and as the one of those who wield the most power in the faction refused, because my faction has more people in it and our food is depleting as well.

"Sorry, Fast. We know that we're allied. But we can't give you any of our food supply.", Fast and his men stare at me with angry eyes. "If you won't give it to us, we'll just take it by force." That is the last thing they said before they left my faction's base.

And now, it's been 2 days. We still don't know what they'll try to do.

We, the officers, those who holds the most power in the faction. Decided to hold a meeting about what to do. Those who came are; Me who lead the main attack squad that has 24 people in it, Destroyer with the archer squad and 12 person in it, South who is in charge of the defense squad with 18 people, and Polar who leads the support unit with the least members consisting 6 members. While the rest is being, chef, blacksmiths, and more.

"They're definitely going to raid us soon." Polar said with smacking his fist onto the table. "When they do my squad will be ready to hold them off.", claimed South. His men are the one who's equipped with the most armor. They're basically tanks.

I also have something in mind. "I think my team can kill most of them."

"Kill?" Destroyer raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to kill anyone, Geo?"

"Of course I do, I have the most kills in the fac-"

"I meant to kill 'real' people Geo. As we all know it, all of us has been transported here. By us, I mean humans. We're not in our game body anymore, we can all feel pain like we normally do. And are your people ready to kill other people like you Geo?"

At this moment, I'm not pretty sure myself. I easily get sick by seeing blood, and my 'kill squad' might not be ready either. Most of them are older than me, being 16 to 18 years old. All of us uses original faction-made sword, which is a 75 cm thin long Iron sword that is made for cutting flesh. The defense team uses shield and spear and additional 60 cm curved Iron machete.

With my mind made up I replied to Destroyer, "I'm ready to kill those people, because if I don't, they'll kill our people."

"Good answer Geo, as I expected of my most trusted friend." Destroyer replied while smiling to me.

"Well, there's only one more thing I could say, let's just protect this faction and those who're in it with all our might!" Destroyer shouted and everyone shouted as well in agreement.

Late that night, when most of us are asleep. Me and my squad is still guarding the surface. Since the 'Butcher' faction might attack at any time.

We're waiting for so long, and when I was about to sleep. A subordinate woke me up.

"Sir, sir!"

"What is it Jeremy?" I snapped out of sleep immediately.

"The enemy forces! They're coming!" Jeremy handed me a binocular. I saw all of them coming towards my base. I quickly stood up and wake all my squad members up. "Jeremy, told the defense squad to come to the surface and help us."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Jeremy then rushed back into the base.

After the Butchers came close enough to be able to see us, their leader come to the frontline and yelled to me.

"You all foolish people brought this on yourself!"

While I was counting how many were there to specify the number I noticed something. There's only 28 of them. Where are the other two? Then the leader Fast, pulled out his Iron axe. I was surprised to see that there's blood on the tip of the axe. Could it be that they killed the other two?

As I was imagining the picture in my mind, I threw up immediately.

"General!" one of my subordinates helped me stood up. While the rest of my squad stared at me with worried looks.

"You're a weak man, General Geo! Guys like you aren't going to survive in this world!", then all of Fast's men pulled out all of their axes that are stained by blood. Their expression gave me the feeling that they're thirsty for blood. Then they all charged towards my squad.

I gave my squad one last look, and they all stared at me. I just nodded to them, and pulled out my sword and yell. "Kill or be Killed!", and then I charged towards the enemies. I can't see my squad, but I can hear their footsteps and voices behind me. I'm just glad at this time, because my squad still willing to fight alongside with me, even though we might die.

As the enemies getting closer to us, I swung my sword to the enemy in front of me who is pulling his axe back trying to get momentum for the axe. My sword instantly cut his body in half. I threw up on top of his corpse not long after that.

I killed a human, a human like me. I'll go to jail. Wait, there's no jail. Since we're not on earth, there's no earth rules. We're in Minecraft, and killing people isn't considered as a crime. I remember what I said before.

"Kill or be Killed huh?" I whispered while smiling. The smile on my face isn't the smile of happiness, but a smile of a murderer. When the next guy ran into me, I instinctively sliced him in half. But no feeling of sickness went through me.

"This is fun!" I laughed. While I looked around me. My men are killing all of them. They can't land a hit on us. At this time I thought I was invincible, and not paying attention to what's in front of me.

Fast is running towards me, he swung his axe into my chest and it instantly sent me flying back. As I landed on the ground, an extreme pain runs through my body, and my body is telling me to run.

But I can't, my body won't move. I'm lying on the ground helplessly. Where are my men? Why aren't they here to protect me? I opened my eyes and all I see is blurring image of a guy. He's walking towards me. It must be my subordinate. Now help me.

But the figure wasn't my subordinate. It was Fast. He swung his axe one more time into my chest. Opening a large wound. I coughed out blood. "General!" I heard one of my men yelled to me.

"It's over for you now Geo..", Fast slowly pulls his axe backwards. Time stopped and my brain gave me one last permission to think. It's over.. that swing is going to landed on my head, splitting my skull to two, thus ending my life. It's over..

I closed my eyes. Ready to die as Fast's axe started to swing forward. But then I was surprised. My right hand grabbed my sword that is lying on the ground by itself. A voice keep repeating in my head. "Kill, kill, kill."

Before I knew it, my body rolled sideways to the left, dodging Fast's axe. Fast's face that were overflowing with confidence immediately replaced with a scared expression. He didn't expect me to dodge that. After I rolled to the left, I quickly swung my sword upward, thus cutting his axe's head. And my body revolves one more time, and returning my sword onto it's previous position. But this time my sword cut Fast's head.

It happened so fast. I didn't even realized what happened. Fast's head then fell on the ground in front of me. His head still remains his last expression. He looked like he just saw a demon. And that brings me back to reality. I just realized that I was smiling. A big smile. Im trying to close my mouth with my hand, but cant. Soon my subordinates and Fast's men turned around to see me and Fast's corpse.

When I realized that everybody is watching me. I took my hand of my mouth. And smiled. "Your king is dead, and now is your turn. Kill them all!" the Butchers bloodthirsty faces are replaced with fear. My men sliced through them even easier with their confidence down. I walked slowly towards the crowd with my right hand trembling with excitement. But then a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I looked behind me and saw South with his worried looks. I looked back to the battlefield and realized that there's no enemies left. Only my men, they all died, the enemies. I'm still smiling. And realized that my squad are all exhausted and shocked. My hearing isn't very well at this time. My body then lose all of my energy and I collapsed on to the ground. My smile were gone. I'm confused, why am I feeling so tired?

My subordinates then carried me back to the base, and to a room. I got laid down on a bed, and my chestplate were taken off. They all gasped while staring at me. I then take a look at my own chest and I was surprised. I can see my own rib cage. I then remembered what happened. Fast hit me on the chest with his axe.

I then let out a small chuckle. So I'm still going to die here huh? Well at least I had fun on my last hours. I thought while slowly losing consciousness.

I thought I was going to die. But my eyes snapped back open. But this time I'm in a different room. I take a look at my chest and surprised that it was back to normal. I get up, and looked around. It's my room. My room in the base.

I felt both glad and disappointed at the same time with the fact that I'm still alive. Recalling what happened last night, I killed 3 men. Not even feeling sick this time. I guess I'm now starting to get used to killing people. I thought.

My door suddenly opened revealing my faction's potion brewer. I didn't say a word. But when he realized that I was awake he immediately take a chair and sat right next to my bed.

"Good morning General, how are you feeling?" he asked me with a smile.

"I'm feeling, great." I replied to him calmly like nothing happened. I don't really remember what happened last night so clearly so I asked him. "So what happened last night? We won right?"

"Yes General. We won, 29 men died that night, none of your squad member died." he smiled.

"That's good, none of my men died huh? It's a flawless victory then."

He only replied to my words with a sad expression. Then a shock went through my body.

"Wait, what do you mean 29? There's only 28 men from the enemy team that night." I replied, confused that the number don't match.

"Well, the 29th guy is.. you General."

My eyes widened in shock as I heard that I was the last guy he's talking about. I'm speechless as he whispered one last time.

"You.. died that night."

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

And so the first Chapter is done, tell me if you like this story. Please review and follow/fav if you enjoy it. And Geo is spelled like Geo of Geology (G.O). Geo is still alive. How he survived is going to be explained in the next chapter.

Cya :D


End file.
